


White Rabbit

by Medusa (sadistic_despair)



Series: Twisted Wonderland Fics [6]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read, Overblot, Songfic, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadistic_despair/pseuds/Medusa
Summary: Yuu goes into overblot, forcing the Heartslabyul students to go against the Ramshackle Prefect.
Series: Twisted Wonderland Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166636
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	White Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> Partially inspired by the song "White Rabbit" by Egypt Central.

_ Your magic, white rabbit _

  
  


Yuu could feel the anger inside of them swell up, as they pushed their magic to their limits. The magic they had was only a small amount, but it proved to be rather potent. 

  
  


_ Has left its writing on the wall _

  
  


“Yuu! Please!” Ace yelled, as he noticed the dark look in Yuu’s eyes. It was the same as those who had overblotted. No doubt, it would be easier for Yuu to overblot considering the fact they didn’t have much magic to begin with. 

  
  


_ We follow like Alice _

  
  


“I’m tired of this!” Yuu roared with great ferocity, the magic leaving their hands stained with ink. “Do they think I’m an overblot wrangler? I never asked for this! I,” a swipe towards their friends, tears pricking their eyes. 

“Want.”

The force from the swipe knocked Ace and Deuce down, Grim barely hanging onto Yuu. 

“It.”

Ace and Deuce picked themselves up, just barely dodging another attack from Yuu. 

“To.”

Yuu felt pain all over their body from over-exercising themselves, but they didn’t care. 

_ “End.” _

All of this just proved to be overwhelming. 

  
  


**_And just keep diving down the hole_ **

  
  


“Fuck,” Ace cursed, shotting a look to Deuce. “We need to get back up, I don’t-”

Another attack. 

“I’ll send out an emergency text message to Riddle!” Deuce quickly offered, pulling out his phone as he warily awaited for the next attack. 

  
  


_ You can't fix your broken promise _

_ Our ties have come undone _

_ I will not be used to be battered and abused _

_ It's the reason why I choose to cut my losses _

_ Your lies fool no one _

  
  


HEARTSLABYUL GC

Deuce: Guys! Send help! Yuu’s overblotting

We’re behind Ramshackle, please hurr

  
  
  


_ Your magic white rabbit _

_ Your white room straight jacket _

  
  


Deuce felt pain explode in his abdomen, letting go of his phone. He looked up, to see Yuu had attacked- their gleaming with a sadistic streak. 

Deuce felt his stomach drop at the sight of Yuu, their appearance now fully overblotted. Fluffy white ears sprouted on top of their head, their outfit resembling that of a Victorian man, donning a red coat, black waistcoat, and white trousers, the three articles of clothing having numerous black stains, ragged and torn. 

He noted that Yuu was spinning around a pocket watch. 

A large black blob of ink was behind Yuu as well, resembling that of a young girl. 

  
  


_ Your magic, white rabbit _

_ Has left its writing on the wall _

_ We follow like Alice _

_ And just keep diving down the hole _

  
  


RiddLE frantically ran over to Ramshackle dorm, alarmed by the text message that he had received. Ahead of him were Trey and Cater, the two taller men focused on getting to Ramshackle. 

He hoped he wasn’t too late. 

  
  


_ We're falling and we're losing control _

_ You're pulling us and dragging us _

_ Down this dead end road _

  
  


Yuu launched another attack, letting out a wail as they did so. It landed- both Ace and Deuce now on the ground, clutching their sides, eventually, slumping to the ground. Yuu’s magic boosted their strength to a great extent, making it hard for Ace and Deuce to launch a proper counter attack. 

In the corner of their beady red eyes, they saw figures come in. 

  
  


_ We follow like Alice _

_ And just keep diving down the hole _

  
  


“Yuu!” Riddle couldn’t believe the sight before them, the two Heartslabyul first years on the ground, groaning in pain, while the Ramshackle Prefect was looming over them, a devilish smile adorning their face. 

Riddle has never seen eyes as red as Yuu’s before. 

  
  
  


_ You can't offer your poison to me _

_ In your kingdom of filth _

  
  


“Oh? New prey?” Yuu chuckled, winding the chain around their bloodied hands. “Pray tell, will you stop me as well?”

  
  


_ White Rabbit _

_ Straight jacket _

  
  


“Yuu, you must cease at once!” Riddle called out, following with, “Off with your head!” 

Yuu only sneered, spinning their pocket watch to deter the collar, hitting its course. The collar bounced to another direction, leaving Yuu to let out a cackle at the attempt. 

“What the-,” Riddle couldn’t finish his sentence, seeing Yuu prepare another attack. Trey had run over to Deuce and Ace, Cater standing and watching the scene unfold. 

Cater frowned, and used his unique magic to make multiples of himself. 

  
  


_ Your magic, white rabbit _

_ Has left its writing on the wall _

_ We follow like Alice _

_ And just keep diving down the hole _

  
  


Copies of Cater circled around Yuu, preparing to counter-attack. They used offensive magic, managing to finally land a hit on Yuu, causing them to double over. 

But it wasn’t enough. 

  
  


_ We're falling and we're losing control _

_ You're pulling us and dragging us _

_ Down this dead end road _

  
  


Yuu growled, the ink staining more and more of their skin and clothing. Their trousers, of which once were white with few stains, were now nearly completely black. 

The figure behind Yuu only danced around, acting almost independently, although, it seemed like their dancing did provide a use. 

  
  


_ We follow like Alice _

_ And just keep diving down the hole _

  
  


Yuu’s strength was boosted, spinning their pocket watch with enough force that it created a force of wind. It was strong enough to deter the Cater copies from getting too close, however, that didn’t stop Trey, Riddle, and none of the Caters from launching distanced attacks with their magic. 

  
  


_ I won't be pushed aside _

_ I will be heard _

_ I will get what I want _

_ What I deserve _

  
  


**“I never wanted this,”** they yelled once more. Yuu threw their watch downwards, the ground breaking open ever so slightly from the impact. It wasn’t impressive, but it sure was worrying. 

  
  


_ I won't be pushed aside _

_ I will be heard _

_ I will get what I want _

_ What I deserve _

  
  


Yuu’s overblot worsened, the more they used their magic. The Heartslabyul students became worried; if they didn’t stop this soon enough, then Yuu would likely die from the overblot. 

  
  


_ We're falling and we're losing control _

_ You're pulling us and dragging us _

_ Down this dead end road _

  
  


The battle raged on, Yuu’s attacks becoming more sluggish as they became more and more exhausted. Yet, the figure of ink danced, keeping Yuu from passing out. 

_ Your magic, white rabbit _

_ Has left its writing on the wall _

  
  


Soon, they managed to take down the figure of ink, causing Yuu to instantly lose consciousness, their body dropping to the floor with a loud thud. Trey went back to the first years, double checking their physique, while Riddle and Cater approached Yuu. The ink stains were gone now, although worryingly enough, Yuu’s breathing was slow,  _ very slow.  _

“We’ll have to take them to the infirmary, quick!” Cater exclaimed, picking up Yuu’s light body. 

“Trey, bring Deuce, I’ll bring Ace,” Riddle commanded, as he went back to pick up his underclassman. Ace was heavy for Riddle, but he’ll manage. 

What was important right now was their health. 

_ We follow like Alice _

_ And just keep diving down the hole _

“What in the world?!” The nurse commented, as they saw the Heartslabyul students bringing in the injured. 

“Please, nurse, can you-” Trey began, but interrupted.

“Leave ‘em on the beds, I’ll check ‘em right now. Scram!” The nurse yelled at them. The three students did as they were told, as the Nurse went over to Yuu first. 

“I told ya to scram!”

“But-”

“They don’t need three noisy students.  _ Scram.” _

Cater and Trey reluctantly left the infirmary, Riddle being the last one to leave. 

  
  


_ We're falling and we're losing control _

_ You're pulling us and dragging us _

_ Down this dead end road _

  
  


The nurse sighed, looking over the three, injured students. He looked over Yuu again, whose breathing had become shallow. He pulled out a thermometer, his eyes widening upon realizing that the Ramshackle Prefect had a fever. Quickly, he went over the Ace and Deuce, who thankfully enough, were just knocked out with no signs of a fever. 

  
  
  


_ Your magic, white rabbit _

_ Has left its writing on the wall _

_ We follow like Alice _

  
  


The nurse quickly went to get a small bucket and a towel, placing the rag onto Yuu’s head. With that done and said, the nurse then went on to have a closer look at the two Heartslabyul students. 

With the quick examination, he found large bruises on their torso. He concluded that the force of whatever had hit them, had enough force to knock them out. The nurse let out a heavy sigh. He didn’t know what happened, but it was clear enough that it was a serious thing, perhaps serious enough to garner the attention of the headmaster. 

Although, since the Ramshackle Prefect was involved, the nurse figured that the headmaster would get involved either way.

  
  


_ And just keep diving down the hole _

_ Diving down the hole _

As Yuu, Ace, and Deuce remained in the infirmary, a quiet Grim stayed behind at Ramshackle. He could smell the aroma of something delicious, searching for the item that gave off the delectable smell. 

Soon, he found the black stone. 

“Fufuf, I found ya!” Grim swallowed the stone whole, savouring the taste, “Wow, this was pretty good stone, eh? The coldness really contrasts with the sweetness… hmm, it’s kind of sour too, but oh well, fufu.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a Twisted Wonderland content spree but who knows how long this will last. 
> 
> Also, I drew what Yuu may look like. May or may not referenced that one character from Dandelion. It was a rather quick sketch (perhaps 5 minutes? dunno, just went nyoom). 
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
